The Angel and the Demon
by Ubiquitous literacy
Summary: Emma and Regina are both nursing an attraction for each other, but neither one of them will admit it. Emma is fighting for the good of all and Regina is fighting for evil. Evil and good are not suppose to mix, but then things aren't always black and white. *Smut occurs here*
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter title: Hate is a strong word**_

_**Rating: M  
**_

_**Spoilers: Basically the recent episodes, but it doesn't give too much away. **_

* * *

It was a quiet day in Storybrooke and Regina Mills had everything going for her, especially having the precious Snow White in jail. As gleeful as Regina may be there still is one problem, Emma Swan. That blasted woman is always trying to thwart her plans. This time she will do anything to prove that Mary Margret (Snow White) is innocent. Even though Snow is clearly innocent, she must pay for what she has done. No, Regina doesn't hate Mary Margret, she despised her.

On Reginas' way to the sheriffs office she spotted Emma and her heart started to beat faster. That little blonde was a constant liability, and yet Regina hadn't felt so girly to see anyone since her last love. Although she still felt animosity towards Emma every time she laid eyes on her.

Emma turned around to face Regina and put her right hand on her hip.

"What do you want Regina?"

"I wanted to check on Miss. Margret and offer her an option of skipping the trial by admitting that she is guilty."

"She will decline that offer because she's innocent, you and I both know that," Emma replied.

"Her fingerprints are directly on the box where Katherine's heart was contained! How can you deny the evidence Miss. Swan?"

Regina could have sworn Emma said _I hate you_ underneath her breath.

"Hate is a very strong word," Regina calmly said.

Emma rolled her eyes and walked away. Regina eyed Emma's firm bottom as she left and licked her lips. Why was she feeling like this? Why was there heat billowing between her legs? She had never felt this way about another woman before and she was starting to hate the feel of it.

* * *

Emma could feel the mayor's eyes piercing through her as she walked and that made Emma smile. She had gotten the mayor angry and it felt so good. The mayor may think she owns everything and everyone in this town, but she doesn't own Emma. When she heard the door slam Emma raced to her desk to watch the mayor stomp away. Then she saw Regina's breasts bouncing as she walked and Emma almost choked. She nursed an attraction for the mayor, but she would never admit it. Emma felt flushed and put her head down on her desk while crossing her legs to hide the arousal. What was wrong with her?

"Emma are you okay?" Mary asked, from her cell.

"Yes Mary I'm fine, I just have a really bad headache."

"Oh okay, go home and get some rest. I can see this whole fiasco has stressed you out beyond belief!" Mary exclaimed.

"It's fine, I'm helping an innocent friend of mine so it makes me feel a hell of a lot more interested in the case, but I do think I'll go home." Emma replied.

"Ga' night."

"Good night Mary."

* * *

Emma took her yellow car home and eyed the moon. It was so bright tonight almost as bright as Regina's eyes. NO! She could not think of that annoying and cruel woman.

When Emma stepped into her apartment she felt lonely, she missed having Mary Margret here with her and she really missed Mary's cooking. When she nestled into her messy bed she brought her quilt around her shoulders and slept...

_"Hello Miss. Swan, I was hoping I would see you I have a little surprise just for you." Regina cooed. _

_The mayor opened her shirt revealing that she had no bra on and that her perfect breasts had their nipple hard and peeked. _

_Emma's mouth watered and went to touch them, when the mayor slapped her hands away._

_"Ah ah ah, not until I see yours."_

_Emma blushed and stripped off her top and black lace bra revealing her small, but perky breasts, her nipples were tight and erect just being with Regina. They were on each other in a flash. Emma was kissing Regina's neck down to her collar bone then further down to her nipples where she would twirl one with her tongue. Regina moaned and yanked off her skirt and purple thong. Her pussy glistening with wetness. Regina then tugged down Emma's tight white skirt and her red fully laced panties, revealing her arousal as well._

_"Mmm, someone's excited," the mayor teased her, while using her index finger to poke at Emma's clit._

_Emma groaned and sighed with pleasure._

_"I could say the same my beautiful Regina."  
_

* * *

"AH! Why did I just dream that?" Emma cried out.

Emma inched her hand down her panties and found that she was soaked.

"DAMN IT!"

She rose and prowled to the kitchen for a snack and a glass of cold refreshing milk. She pulled out the carton and chugged it. She needed a shower to revive herself, or better yet a vibrator, too bad she threw all those out. So her new plan was to take and shower and maybe take her mind off of Regina and that wretched dream she had just had.

* * *

Regina couldn't sleep all she could do was think of Emma's beauty and how much she wanted her. She had loved her past love, but this time she thought she had found a new love. Scratch that. Maybe it's not love, it's probably just lust...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter title: Wrong**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Spoilers: From the recent episodes. **_

A/N: Thanks so much for the awesome feedback you guys are great! Also, a special thanks to my reviewers: LOCISVU and Darkshadow-lord. Happy reading :)

* * *

It was the start of another work day and Emma was in a foul mood. That provocative dream she had the night before was driving her up the wall. Did she really feel that strongly towards the mayor? Nope, that couldn't possible be true. Regina was her enemy, plain and simple. Emma straightened the papers in the office while she talked to Mary Margret. The door then opened and Mr. Gold walked in, with his usual cocky demeanor.

"Hello Miss. Swan, I'm here to talk with my client."

"Hi Mr. Gold, may I inquire why you are here so early?" Emma asked.

"I'm an early riser, after all the early bird catches the worm," he replied.

"I guess so, go on ahead."

Emma heard Mr. Gold and Mary chatting and it was enough to put anyone to sleep. He was going on and on about legal terms and how he was getting her out of this...blah, blah, blah. Emma yawned and smiled maybe a quick nap after he leaves would be okay. When he left Emma let her head fall on a stack of papers and shut her eyes, when another person walked through the door. _Damn it, why can't a girl get any sleep around here!_

"Sleeping on the job are we? That's highly unprofessional," Regina stated.

"I was not sleeping on the job."

Regina made a huff noise and smirked. Emma's breasts were being pushed out by laying face down on the table.

"What are you looking at?" Emma yelled.

"Oh nothing just looking at a failed sheriff who can't get her act together."

"Get out Regina. Why are you even here? To taunt Mary? To agitate me? Either way it isn't going to happen." Emma passionately said.

"Well, it seems I've already done one of those things. I agitated _you."_

"Leave!"

Regina turned around and left, while Emma was trying vigorously not to stare at the mayor's bottom as she walked. God damn it! What was wrong with her?

* * *

It was fun seeing Emma get all worked up and it was kind of cute as well. The mayor returned to her office and checked on Henry.

"Henry it's time for school!" Regina called.

"I know I'm coming," Henry responded.

Henry came down the marble steps looking strapping. His jeans were in perfect condition and his plaid shirt was freshly ironed and crisp.

Regina drove her son to school instead of letting him take the bus today because she didn't want him to see Emma. Oh Emma, pretty and sweet little Emma. She makes the mayor disgusted for ways that shouldn't be done. Regina licked her lips and sighed. Her tight little dark blue jeans, her red leather jacket and her tight tops accenting her lovely and petite breasts...

"Are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Yes Henry I'm fine."

Regina really did love Henry, even though others may deny it. Whenever Henry is in danger mama bear comes out and then everyone better watch out, because no one messes with HER son. The rest of the car ride went by smoothly they talked about how Henry was doing in school and how his classes were going. The only thing truly on Regina's mind was that damned Emma. When leaving Henry's school she drove extra slow passing the sheriff's office trying to spy on Emma. Emma was talking to Mary and Regina glared. Stupid Snow White. Always getting in the way of things and being oh so annoying. That bitch. She may be Emma's mother, but that's the only good thing she has ever done. She drove off in a rage and ran through a red light.

* * *

Out of the corner of Emma's eye she saw Regina spying. She just couldn't leave her alone. Even though Emma couldn't get her out her head. When Henry came home from school he stopped to see Emma.

"How's operation cobra going?" He asked.

"Not very well sport. Have you ever thought that your mother really isn't all that bad of a mother?"

"She's the Evil Queen Emma! She a bad apple, no pun intended."

That deserved a smile. Henry was always making her smile, even when she was having a bad day Henry was always there, except when she dealt with Jefferson. That was a nightmare, if the mayor found out about that there was no telling what she would do. That was another case she would have to solve, finding Jefferson. The main case is of course Katherine's.

* * *

It had been a long day and all Regina wanted to do was sleep. Henry was in bed exhausted (probably from playing to Emma), hell she got exhausted just by talking to Emma. It wasn't like she didn't know where Henry was today, but for some odd reason she let Henry be with Emma. It wasn't that she didn't care, truthfully it was because she didn't want to face Emma again and get all those feelings she had for her come rushing back. It had been a while since she had last made love... Too bad the mayor didn't have someone to relieve the sexual tension before she went to bed. She missed the old sheriff, he obeyed to her every whim and every need, but he was dead and there was no going back. Maybe she wanted Emma to have all that power. Power turned her on to no end and yet, she never liked her lovers to be powerful. She was always the dominant one, so why now did she Emma to be so powerful? Questions and questions inundated Regina's mind until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter title: Context**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Spoilers: From Stable Boy, but that's it although there may be a few references from past episodes.**_

A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers: LOCISVU and Darkshadow-lord and ANON I hope I can update weekly or every other day. Happy reading :)

* * *

Regina awoke that morning to screaming. She grabbed her bathrobe covered herself with it and raced to go check on Henry.

"Henry? Henry?" She called out, searching for him.

When she found Henry he was curled up in a fetal position with his hands over his face.

"Did you have another nightmare sweetheart?" She asked, calmly.

"This time it was really bad, there was bad magic and everything was zapping me and-and," he started crying before he could finish his sentence.

"Darling it's okay. Do you want to sleep in mom's room tonight?"

"No! I'm too old for that. I'll just try to go back to bed..."

"Do you want something to eat or do you want to watch a little TV?" Regina inquired.

Henry shook his head and went back to his bedroom. Another failed attempt to bond with her son. Why was it so God damn easy for Emma to do it and not for Regina? It's not fair! No matter what she'll always be looked at as the "Evil" Queen. She was once not so evil, but everyone has their breaking point. That stupid Snow White made her like this! Why did she have to tell her mother? No matter, she was never going back. Regina slumped back to her bed and checked the time, it was five AM and the time she usually gets up to take a shower. She was tired as hell and she needed to start her morning routine, otherwise she would be late and lateness is unacceptable for Regina.

* * *

Emma was singing in the shower when the water went completely cold. She screamed and jumped out of the shower leaving a puddle on the tile floor. Damn. She must of used all the hot water. She stood in front of the mirror then and looked at her naked, dripping body. She bit her bottom lip and touched her clit softly then began to rub it harder thinking of Regina seeing her like this made her clit ache and harden. One day she was going to fuck the mayor, even though she knew that would probably never happen. She cam hard and she moaned so loud that she was sure everyone could hear her. She blushed at that and she twisted a towel in her hair to dry it and wrapped a towel around her body.

She stepped out and walked to her dresser to pick out her bra and panties for the day. She decided on purple lace panties and a nude push up bra. With a yawn she put on her navy jeans, a low cut white tank top and of course, her red leather jacket. Her cleavage look spectacular with the push up bra and the low cut tank top. Today she was feeling very sexy, and she even put on extra make up. Subconsciously the extra effort to trying to look nice was probably for the mayor, but she would never admit that. She had an appointment with Mr. Gold today and then she would go see Regina. Just the sound of her name made Emma's heart beat faster. She was in lust. Not love. Lust...

* * *

Regina didn't do much with her looks today, don't get me wrong she still looked professional, but that was all. She drove to her office and talked to Sydney on her cell phone.

"Hello Sydney?"

"Yes madame mayor?" Sydney replied.

"Do you have anything new on Miss. Emma Swan?" Regina asked.

"Nothing yet, but I'm still working on it."

"Well work faster! The trial is coming up you know..."

"Are you sure this is just about the trial, you have been invested in Emma ever since she first arrived." Sydney exclaimed.

"Shut up Sydney. I'm only doing this because she stuck her pretty and perfect nose into my business and I want to stick mine in hers!" Regina replied.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

Regina blushed at the context she meant by saying that to Sydney and then tried to stammer out something to cover her tracks.

"Nothing, but find that stuff out!" Regina said, while hanging up.

Regina sighed and continued to drive to work. Once she arrived she saw Emma standing there with her arms crossed leaning up against a tree. Regina's heart skipped a beat and she smiled. This would be an interesting day after all. She looked Emma up and down and smirked. She had dressed very provocative today and Regina hoped that she dressed that way only for her. When she stepped out of the car Emma approached her.

"I thought you had a meeting with Mr. Gold today Miss. Swan."

"I did, but he wasn't in the mood something about he chipped another cup. I don't know." Emma responded.

Regina shook her head and grinned, she knew why Mr. Gold was so huffy.

"I see so why are you here?"

"I actually wanted to see you."

"And?" The mayor questioned.

"I wanted to talk to you about Mary Margret."

Ugh. Damn. Can that women only think of Mary? There she thought that Emma wanted to actually come and see her, but that was a stupid inquisition.

* * *

Emma didn't truly didn't come there to talk about Mary Margret, well she sort of did. She wanted to show off her sultry look to the women she lusted for and also she just wanted to see her. As much as she frustrates Emma, she can't help feeling more and more mesmerized by her. Regina stepped closer to her and Emma looked into the mayor's eyes. Those were eyes of something that has been hurt before and has now hardened. It was like seeing a wilting flower, but it's beauty still stood. Emma stepped a little closer too and pretty soon they were just inches apart. They could feel each other's breath drifting towards their skin and that's when Emma moved in for a kiss. Regina followed and pretty soon there tongues were wrestling for providence and their bodies were pressed together. Secretly they both prayed that this wasn't a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Woah it's been a long time since I updated! I'm super sorry. School has been very stressful because I had an important exam, but now that it's over I'll try and update like I promised

* * *

**Chapter title: Something**

**Rating: M**

**Spoilers: From the Stable Boy and the Season Finale.**

* * *

"I'm incredibly sorry Miss. Swan that was inappropriate and a mistake," Regina exclaimed.

"Ye-yes, it's nothing," Emma said, with a sigh.

They silently parted forgetting what there intentions were and walked away from each other.

__Two Weeks Later__

The curse was broken and everyone finally had their happy ending, except Regina. Regina had lost everything leaving her to cry on her long gone adoptive son's bed. Why did life have to be so cruel? Her last remaining object of her stable boy love is long gone and her adoptive son now belongs to his birth mother, Emma. _Emma._ That bitch. She ruined everything Regina had worked for and yet Regina can not be mad at her. Ever since their kiss she had tried to block Emma from her mind, but it didn't work. It seemed like every ten minutes the thought of ravishing Emma was popping in her mind. She had this new feeling every time she saw Emma, of disgust and something else. She could handle the disgust is was that something else that killed her. To be honest she wasn't crying because she lost everything, she was crying because she knew that her love stole her son and her heart away for good. Regina was no stranger to love, but this time it was different. She felt like she could betray herself for her. Well almost. True, Regina had tried to kill her, but that is what Emma deserved. _Death._ Death for being so damn irresistible, and for being so damn annoying!

* * *

Nope. Emma did not feel bad for Regina one bit, she got herself into this mess. She tried to poison Emma and ended up poisoning Henry. She ruined everyone's happiness just to get her own revenge. Stupid woman. Just because they kissed did NOT mean that she cared for her in the least. Well, that's what she kept telling herself. It's funny how this whole town ran around Regina, until Emma came. People begged and pleaded for Emma to save them, and Emma finally complied. Although the mayor always got the short end of the stick in all the happily ever afters. It doesn't matter now, she is going to deserve everything she gets. Even though Emma possibly loves her, that did NOT mean she should let it cloud her judgement.

To be honest, Emma is embarrassed. The whole town hated Regina, so why couldn't she? She faced constant dreams of her and the mayor being together, but she knew they could never become a reality.

The next morning after tossing and turning to another dream about holding the mayor's hand and cuddling with her, Emma decided to confront Regina. Getting to the mayor's house was a hassle because everyone was distracted by the new mist. Whatever. All she wanted to do was she her dream lover. When Emma finally arrived she knocked on the door and hoped for an answer. Nope, none. She should have expected that, with the whole town ready to kill her.

Slowly Emma inspected the house and found a window without a screen. It was on the second floor, but Emma wasn't the sheriff for nothing. She climbed up the sturdy vines and broke the seal of the window entering it with great flexibility. The room was dark and she could hear the click of a gun.

"Are you here to kill me Miss. Swan? If you are, I beat you to it!"

"No, I'm not, I-I just wanted to talk," Emma replied, with a slight stutter.

"Well hurry up, I have a flight to catch."

"Well here goes. I have feelings for you, and I don't know why. Your laugh, your smile, just everything about you makes me want you. I can't get you out of my head! I've never felt this way before and I just wanted to tell you, because you haunt my every thought," Emma confessed.

"I-I-I don't know what to say. I think I might have feelings for you too, but I've learned not to follow through on my feelings because everyone I love always gets hurt," Regina replied.

"I promise I'll protect myself and you for that matter, because my dear you are going to need it."

"I know, but I'm leaving soon and you have Henry to take care of. He will never let you go, you belong together," Regina said, while closing her eyes to hide the pain.

"I don't care! I'm coming with you and Henry can come as well. I know how much you love him and everyone deserves a happy ending, even you my demon." Emma replied.

"You're my angel, but Henry will never let you leave."

"Well I'm leaving with you! With Henry, whether he likes it or not, we are going to become a family!"

"Get ready the flight leaves tomorrow at dawn."

"At what time my darling?" Emma asked.

"Six sharp."

"I'll be there."

"I hope you will be..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Whoops I did not mean to make the last chapter an M oh well. P.S. Thank you guys for the reviews it gives me inspiration and encouragement and thank you Mar for being a new reviewer. HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter title: Something**

**Rating: **

**Spoilers: From the Stable Boy and the Season Finale.**

* * *

"I won't go! My friends are here!" Henry yelled.

"Listen kid, do you want to be with me?" Emma asked.

"More than anything," Henry responded.

"Than be there with Regina and I, because we are leaving no matter what. It's not safe for her here."

"She is finally going to get what she deserves here, we can't let her leave," Henry stated.

"I love her, and I will do anything to protect her and the best thing for her to do right now is leave this town."

"I thought you hated her, she tried to poison you! I'll do anything please just stay here with me," Henry cried.

Tears formed in his eyes and soon clusters of them began to fall down his pale cheeks. Emma rubbed her temples with a sigh and closed her eyes.

"I'll tell you what, I'll try and convince Regina to stay another day or two so you can say goodbye to all your friends," Emma said.

"They are your friends too and your parents are here." Henry ranted.

"My parents weren't there for me and my dad isn't a very good one to my mom."

"That's not true!"

"Enough, you can either go with us or stay with Mary Margret."

"You mean Grandma," Henry corrected Emma.

"Whatever floats your boat kid."

With all Henry's protests Emma ignored them and dropped him off at Mary's home. All Emma desperately wanted to do now was make love to Regina in peace. With a smirk she started her engine and drove over to Regina's house. Regina had given Emma her own key because of the repeated break ins. Hey, they were expensive! With out bothering to knock Emma let herself right in.

"Regina? Are you there?" Emma called out.

There was no reply.

"Regina?" Emma tried again.

Nothing.

All the lights were off and an eerie feelings was growing in the pit of Emma's stomach. She panicked and searched the entire house, until she found Regina laying face down on her bed crying her eyes out.

"Hey babe, I'm all packed."

"We can't leave. We can't just take Henry from all he's ever known. I know I've made some mistakes as his mother, but I don't want them to continue. If he stays I stay," Regina said, while sniffling.

"But it's dangerous for you here!" Emma protested.

"I love Henry and this is what's best for him. I would rather die than see him unhappy again."

"Fine, but just know this, anyone who lays a finger on you will have to answer to me and when I'm angry I'm like the Hulk," Emma said, with a smirk.

Regina laughed and began to smile.

"You know, we haven't really got to really touch each other since we got together..."

This time is was Regina's turn to smirk and she pulled down Emma on top of her for a swift kiss. Their pesky clothes had to go first and it seemed like a race, it was like who ever got their clothes off first got a prize. When they were both in their bra and panties they stopped to gaze upon each other. Their hands touched each other slowly to take off their bra's and then there was the fun part. Emma launched herself up and licked Regina's inner thigh. The mayor moaned with excitement, as Emma continued her assault. Emma wrapped her tongue around the meeting off the hip and the beginning of the mayor's thigh and tugged down Regina's pink lace panties. Regina's body arched and she started to pant.

"Miss. Swan, please..."

"Call me Emma, in fact next time I hear you speak I want you to be screaming my name, Emma Swan."

Once Regina's panties were slipped all the way off Emma's tongue went to work. It lashed across Regina's slit and then attacked her clitoris, swirling it with her tongue. Regina's pussy was supremely wet and the juices were getting all over Emma's face. Emma curved two of her precious fingers and inserted them into Regina's inner core. Regina jumped and started moaning.

"Em-Emma!"

Emma bit down softly onto Regina's clit and that ended it for Regina.

"EMMA!" Regina screamed, as her juices spilled out.

Regina's orgasm dragged on and was sweet, it felt like the pleasurable pulsing would never end.

Lapping up the sweet juices Emma smiled. As Regina's breath subsided it was Emma's turn for the wild ride.

"How would you like this my sweet little Emma?" Regina purred.

"As rough as you can be, you are my bad girl, remember?"

"Ah yes, very well then."

Regina tore off Emma's panties and slammed her palm down straight on Emma's pert ass. Emma jerked and she grew more wet with anticipation. There was an instant red mark from Regina's hand and after rubbing it she chose to continue.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Tears filled Emma's eyes, but she urged Regina to keep going.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
Emma moaned and Regina relinquished the beating. She could feel the delicate stickiness of Emma's honey dripping down onto her, and then she decided it was time for some pleasure. She inserted three fingers into Emma's slick pussy and pumped them in and out of her, hitting her g-spot every time.

Moans were produced seemingly every breath Emma took and when Regina started licking her clit with brutal force, Emma could hardly stand it anymore. She cam, with such force that it spilled all down her thighs. Her orgasm was long, sturdy and had a pleasant burn, it seemed to go on for hours.

"WOW!" Emma breathed.

"I could say the same," Regina replied.

"So what are we going to do?" Emma nebulously asked.

"I was hoping you would know," Regina responded.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews KeptinSight and my other fellow reviewers, I appreciate any comments, suggestions or praises. I've been really busy lately and I'm working on another story about Belle and Rumpelstiltskin, but I'll try to update as quickly as possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter and happy reading! **_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Spoilers: From the last episode.**_

* * *

Regina and the sheriff woke in the morning cuddling. Their hands were caressing each other and they couldn't stop smiling.

"Hello darling, how did you sleep?" Emma cooed.

"Just fine, but there is still the nagging problem on what we are going to do," Regina replied.

The both almost simultaneously sighed and Emma held Regina in her arms. The mysterious mist was still crowding the city and that could make the perfect time for an escape, well according to Emma. Regina was still worried and knew she would have to face her consequences sometime. Just as they were about to get comfortable a loud crashing noise came from the bottom floor.

Regina snuggled up against Emma and looked down with sadness in her eyes. Emma was officially pissed. No one was going to mess with her Regina. She kissed the Mayor's forehead and went to to check it out.

Once downstairs Emma flipped the light switch and put on a frown. Her blue eyes narrowed, while she hunted down the culprit of the crash. She finally found it near the window, there was three bricks and attached to them was three notes. She grabbed the notes and scowled. She didn't want to show Regina the damage, because she knew that Regina was already hurting.

She returned upstairs to her Regina and hid the notes in the pale wooden dresser when Regina wasn't looking.

"What happened love?" Regina asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"No, what happened? I can take it," Regina exclaimed.

"Well, someone threw bricks through your window and left notes. Would you like to read them with me?" Emma responded.

"Alright, but I just want to be with you. My heart is hurting right now and I need you here with me," Regina stated.

Emma pulled out the dresser drawer and clutched the notes. Emma then decided to read them to her.

_Regina, _

_Your tyranny has finally been overruled. We, the people of Storybrooke and the other world, agree that you should face your punishment as soon as possible. _

The next one was written like a kids hand writing, probably Henry's. It stated that he would rather die than spend another minute with her. It also stated that he wanted to be with Emma-his real mom- more than anything in the world.

Regina started bawling and whimpering, she couldn't take reading these anymore.

"One last one darling."

It was from Rumpelstiltskin.

_Dear Queen,_

_You should know that the mist outside isn't normal. I have brought back my magic and it's obviously not for you. You tried to hid my Belle from me and now I am going to make your life miserable. The only reason why I was kind to Miss. Swan is because I knew she loved you and that she would break the curse. Be warned, I will stop at nothing from gaining my power over everyone in this world, including you. _

"What do you think that means?" Emma asked Regina.

"I have no idea, but I'm staying in town. I'm facing my punishment head on and Henry needs you to stay."

"No way! After that note, we are leaving. With or without Henry. You need to suck it up and look out for yourself like I do. So start packing because we are leaving in the morning," Emma said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So I'm back. I recently reread this story and fell in love with it again because who does not love these two women? So now this is sort of AU, sort of not.**_

* * *

"Ok. I will leave with you," Regina told Emma.

"What?"

"I told you. I will leave with you. I just want to make sure Henry's safe."

"Henry has David, I'm pretty sure he will be safe," Emma replied sarcastically.

Regina sighed and hugged me. Emma returned the action and smiled. Emma would protect the mayor as much as Regina was a bad ass, she was still as fragile as a rose petal sometimes.

"When do you want to leave?" The beautiful blond asked.

"Tomorrow at six A.M. sharp." Regina told her.

"Alright, I'll go home now and pack."

"Don't come back Emma, I need some time to think," Regina replied.

Emma nodded and Regina smiled at her. Emma left her and the "Evil" Queen sat by herself in deep thought. She was not the evil person everyone thought she was and Emma sure as hell wasn't the kind and pure person everyone thought she was. Regina almost wished she could go back in time and never have learned magic in the first place. It was no good, it only brought trouble to her and now it was driving her out of town.

The next day, Emma was woken up by a loud alarm that made her want to throw it on the floor so hard it would shatter. Instead she just shut it off and groaned. Emma had always hated mornings, why the hell had she agreed to get up so damn early? She gathered her things and walked out to her yellow Volkswagen, only to be greeted by David or apparently her "dad."

"Emma where do you think you are going?" David asked her.

"It is really none of your business," Emma snarked.

"If you are planning to go out of town with someone, don't. They will lose all their memories and well, the town and I really aren't sure what else," David told her.

"Maybe they want to lose their memories."

"As painful as some memories can be they always have some effect on someone's life and without that a person's life experience dwindles," David told Emma.

"Whatever, see ya "dad." Tell the kid I said be good."

"You cannot leave Emma."

"Watch me."

Emma got into her old car and drove to the Mayor's home. She got out and rang the doorbell on the expensive home. Regina came down the steps, but she was missing her luggage.

"Where's your stuff hun?" Emma asked.

"I-if I leave I will forget all my memories," Regina said, shakily.

"So? You have had a tough life, would it not be good or at least refreshing to start a new?"

"I can't go. I just can't. I might have extremely painful memories, but they make me who I am and I am willing to change. I have to face the consequences of my actions and as long as I have you I know I can do it," Regina explained.

"Damn it Regina! If I didn't really care for you I would be really pissed off right now!"

Regina embraced the blond and Emma could feel Regina shaking. Emma wanted to ask what exactly was wrong, but she was afraid to ask. Regina took Emma's hand and intertwined her fingers with Emma's. Regina led Emma up into the house. Emma was going to ask where they were going, but she decided to leave that a secret. When Regina stopped leading them they were outside a closed chipped wooden door.

"Close your eyes Emma."

She closed them and she heard the door creak open.

"You can open them now."

When Emma opened her dazzling blue eyes she was mesmerized by her surroundings. There was magic everywhere. Flowers were blooming, a sparkling mist created what seemed like stars on the ceiling, the floor was lush and green, almost like grass.

"What is this place?"

"This is the last thing I will do with magic. It is my meditation room. Lately, I have been trying to find a way to calm myself more. I did some research and found out that meditating is the best way to calm a person. So I made a beautiful, peaceful and quiet place to meditate."

"It's beautiful. Why are you showing me this?" Emma asked.

"I wanted to show you that I am really trying to change. I don't want to end up like my mother, I want to be kind and more importantly I want to be truly good again."

"Babe, you were never evil to me. Driven? Yes, but never evil. Hell, I spent some time in jail yet these people still call me their savior. I will never get this town and it is weird that only me and Henry can leave without anything happening to us." Emma said to Regina, in a soothing manner.

"It is not quite strange for you, but for Henry yes. I am not quite sure why Mr. Gold brought him to me either."

"Yeah me neither, but hey we should do something fun today. Maybe we could make something in the kitchen, watch a few good movies and then have some really great sex?" Emma suggested.

Regina play hit Emma for having her mind in the gutter.

"That sounds wonderful."

Emma heard a knock at the door and scowled. She hated when people interrupted her conversations with the woman she loved.

"You want me to get that?" Emma asked.

"Sure."

Emma strolled over to the front door in a huff and opened it. Standing there was Henry, David and Mary Margret.

"Oh thank God! You didn't leave!" Mary Margret said, joyfully.

"Mom, how could you even think of leaving with that woman? After what she did to this town, you should be disgusted with her."

"Shut up kid. She took damn good care of you, and that was something I never had," Emma responded.

"Emma you have to come with us, a man is here and he is claiming to be Henry's father!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hello again thank you for all the newly and old support I love you guys! This is sort of an AU now, so it might get a little imaginative, also, so there is going to be some major drama in this chapter so if you are just here for the smut skip this chapter. Thanks and happy reading!**_

_**Spoilers: Minor for Tallahassee**_

* * *

Emma was shocked. He was here? How and why? She thought only story characters could be in this town. She never would have guessed she would see Neal again. _That bastard. _

"Alright let me go grab my stuff," Emma told them all.

Emma wandered back to her luggage filled with rage. As soon as she saw him she was going to slap him as hard as she possibly could and then punch him even harder. She hardly noticed Regina in the background asking her if she was okay or not.

"Emma you look pale are you alright?" Regina asked.

Emma grunted she was not in the mood for being cared for. She shot Regina a smile to reassure her she was alright, but secretly all she wanted to do was kill a man.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Regina asked, tenderly.

"No," said Emma, tersely.

She lifted her luggage up and walked out the door to her car. Well if you could call it that. She was going to give the car back to Neal. Now that she had Regina she could have another car, Regina had two. Even if the second car was going to be Henry's for his sixteenth birthday it didn't matter he wasn't going to be sixteen for a few more years and knowing that kid he would probably want something better from his adoptive mom.

"Is there anything we can do?" Wondered David.

"No. Don't follow me just tell me where he is."

Henry got angry then and glared at her.

"Mom he is my dad! I want to meet him!" Henry spoke out.

"Henry I feel for you, I would have given anything to know my real dad when I was younger, but you do NOT want to know this man. He is cruel, and purely evil," Emma replied.

"I have a hard time believing that he is more evil than the Evil Queen or Rumplestiltskin," David retorted.

Emma gave David the look of death and went back to talking with Henry. She wanted to introduce Henry to his father, but his father was a piece of shit. She told Henry that she would make it up to him and that she wouldn't leave him ever again. That seemed to do the trick because Henry left her alone after that.

"Do you want us to show you where he is?" Mary Margret asked.

"No. Just tell me where he is and I'll find him."

Emma practically drove so fast she flew. She was headed straight to Granny's diner where Neal was. She could not wait to see his face when she showed up with a grin. She had everything going for her now: a job, a girlfriend, a steady place to stay, and hell she even found her parents.

When she got there she strolled in with confidence to a broken man with a postcard in his hand. Before she beat him to death she wanted to ask him some questions.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing here?" Emma practically yelled.

"I got a postcard and it was from you. I wanted to see you again and most of all I wanted to explain myself to you," Neal stated, in a calm voice.

"You don't get to have an explanation! What you did was wrong and you damn well know it! Did you know you have a son? Yeah, his name is Henry."

"W-what? We have a son?" Neal said, shocked.

"I'm done with this conversation. Now you are going to see what I learned in jail!" Emma said, when she wound up her fist getting ready to punch him.

Mr. Gold suddenly rushed in and stopped her from hitting Neal. She was absolutely furious. She was about ten seconds away from killing both of them before Mr. Gold spoke up.

"Emma there is no need for violence. If you think he has done a crime send him to jail. You are the sheriff after all," Mr. Gold stated.

Emma smirked at that. If she hit him she would be in trouble, but if Neal were to go to jail for his crimes she would get revenge and he would see what it feels like to be behind a jail cell. The only problem was she did not her handcuffs and she knew Neal would just run away from her.

Neal looked at Mr. Gold queerly. It was like he knew him from somewhere, but he didn't quite know where.

"D-do I know you?" Neal asked Mr. Gold.

"I was thinking the same thing. You look oddly familiar," Mr. Gold responded.

"Speaking of, do you know where August is?" Neal asked.

Emma jumped in right away and stated, "how the hell do you know August?"

"If you would have let me explain I could have told you!" Neal said, as he was starting to lose his patience.

"You have five minutes."

* * *

Quietly Mr. Gold was listening to their whole conversation and something seemed a little off. August found Neal and showed him something in the box. Whatever he saw in the box he wouldn't tell Emma, he skipped over that part. Then he heard something that almost made him have a heart attack.

"Emma I came here because of you, but my father lives here too. I wanted to see both of you. I haven't stopped loving you Emma and I don't think I ever will."

Rumplestiltskin was so confused. Was that his son? Neil looked a little like Bae, but it couldn't be. Why would Bae come here? He said something about a postcard and that August would send him one if the whole fiasco of the curse was over. The curse was over, but no one could leave the town. Maybe, Neal was Bae. It made some sense, the man did say his father lived here. That could be anyone right? No. He was the only man who had not found his child yet. Maybe it was all just a scheme to get his money, after all he was one of the richest people in town, but how would he know that? He was new. He had a date with Belle tonight, but he might just have to cancel it to find out more about this "Neal."

Emma was in tears she had tried holding them back, but it was a failed attempt. She had Regina, but now all these old feelings were rushing back and she didn't know how to contain them. She took deep breaths, but it was still hard to breathe.

"I-I don't believe you!" Emma cried.

"Why would I come all this way just to lie to you? Ask August, he will tell you."

"August is dead. You have lied to me before, so I have no reason to believe you know."

"Please Emma, believe me."

Emma walked out. She looked around the diner and realized that everyone had been watching her. She didn't notice how much of a scene just happened, but honestly she didn't care. Those people could mind their own damn business. She peered around to see Ruby, and then she saw Ruby sitting in a corner reading a book. She wasn't paying attention to anything. Suddenly Emma felt that Ruby was the only decent person in the whole diner.

Regina was waiting for her on the bench outside of the diner. She had heard Emma yell and she had seen Emma's tears fall. She wanted to kill that man inside, she didn't know much about him, but he had apparently hurt Emma and that is enough to make him on Regina's hit list. Maybe it was time she used her magic again. It was certainly back, but she vowed to not use it. Although, in situations like this it couldn't be exactly "bad" to use her magic. He was going to get what he deserved.

When Emma saw Regina she burst into more tears and Regina went to her and held her.

"Shhh. It will be alright darling. He will get what he deserves." Regina comforted Emma.


End file.
